M5A3 Combat Drone
The M5A3 Combat Drone series, also known under the codename "Hammer", is a series of UCC-developed, unmanned humanoid combat drones developed from and concurrently with the VTRX-2050 Variable Threat Response Battle Suit. Initially intended for exclusive use by the UC Marine Corps, the M5A3 program soon expanded to create three other variants for each branch of the UC Military, except for the UC Coast Guard. Multiple high-definition cameras are linked to satellites and are streamed to HQ servers. Strategic analysis software filters the feed against established mission objectives to provide nearly instantaneous tactical directives. EMP shielding standard. Radiation detected between 900-14000 nanometers tracks objects during both day and night. Additional infra-red sensors supplement the system for HD quality night imaging. Variants With the exception of the M5A3-C, the M5A3 series are equipped with a light variant of the Burlington composite armour used on UCC military vehicles. The drones are thus protected against small arms fire and even anti-tank rounds and missiles, allowing them to act as superior frontline infantry support units. All drones have internal pulse jets to enable flight of varying ranges, as required by their operating branch. M5A3-A The M5A3-A model was the first model to be put into mass-production and is operated by the UC Marine Corps. The Marine Corps drones are equipped with lighter pulse jets that allow them to make short-ranged boosted jumps to enter combat with enemy combatants. In line with the UCMC's doctrine of rapid deployment and mobility, the M5A3-A is light and faster on the ground than the other M5A3 variants. It is also able to operate underwater, equipped with water jet propulsion and internal ballast tanks. The M5A3-A is equipped with a 7.62mm machine gun on both arms, as well as extensible carbon blades. M5A3-B The M5A3-A is the variant designed for and operated by the UC Army. The M5A3-B is designed for battlefield infantry support and independent hunter-killer roles. It is equipped with pulse jets that allow it to fly independently over 32 kilometres for short-ranged, in-theatre combat use. The drone is armed with a 40mm grenade launcher on both arms, as well as a 5.56mm assault rifle on its left arm, and is also equipped with a back-mounted 20mm automatic cannon. This cannon can alternate between semi-automatic and automatic firing when the drone is stationary and is mounted on a rail system sandwiched in between the arm and shoulder, allowing the gun to retract vertically when not in use to improve mobility. To address the recoil of this weapon, the M5A3-A has deployable stabilisers on its feet. M5A3-C The M5A3-C is the aerial variant of the M5A3 drone and is the most heavily modified, built for and undergoing testing by the UC Air Force. Instead of the composite armour plating on other drone variants, the M5A3-C uses light ablative stealth plating similar to that used on the UCAF's stealth fighters. A lightweight dielectric composite material encases the entire exterior, making it less susceptible to radar detection. The armour is also coated in Radar Absorbing Material paint for further absorption of reflecting rays. The M5A3-C is able to fly at least 1,850 kilometres under its own power and is able to carry out air-to-air combat, with the intention of acting as rapid-response sentries for UCAF bases. The M5A3-C is equipped with six air-to-air missiles in two internal weapons bays in the arms, as well as a right-arm mounted 7.62mm machine gun and a back-mounted 12.5mm machine gun, only usable when flying as it is mounted vertically. M5A3-D The M5A3-D is the naval variant of the M5A3 drone, built for the the UC Navy and able to carry out operations in amphibious environments. The M5A3-D is equipped with the COIL (Chemical Oxygen Iodine Laser) system, where singlet delta oxygen is combined with ionized iodine gas to create the beam. In conjunction with the Navy's IRST (Infrared Scan & Track) system, which tracks incoming projectiles and calculates distance and speed for targeting, the M5A3-D is able to act as a mobile CIWS unit to some extent. The M5A3-D is also armed with 18 FIM-92 Stinger surface-to-air missiles, mounted in two six-missile pods on the shoulders and two three-missile pods on the forearms, making the drone a potent anti-air platform as well. An additional 18 missiles are stored in the torso of the drone. In addition to all this, the M5A3-D also has one 5.56mm assault rifle in each arm. The M5A3-D is also able to operate underwater, equipped with water jet propulsion and internal ballast tanks, and is only able to make short jet-assisted jumps with little sustained flight capability. A non-aquatic capable version is also being evaluated by the Army. Category:UCC